Sol Control: More than A Band
by Enkii
Summary: Violet is an aspiring music artist, and sister of Sonic. Sonic is in a band called the Chaos Controls, will Violet have the guts to start her own band, even if it risks her bond with her brother? (Summary sucks, rated T cuz I am paranoid, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, to summarize this. Many of the male Sonic characters (listed later) are in a band called Chaos Control. Many of the girls (plus two OCs) are in a band called the Sol Emeralds. The characters will be ****_very _****OOC, due to the fact that they are all human (with odd hair). I am not stealing the idea from 'The Band that We Love', I had this idea before I found that story, and this one is a lot different!**

**Sol Emeralds Members-**

**Cream-Keyboard**

**Blaze- Base and backup singer**

**Amy- One of three singers**

**Rosy- Drums**

**Rain- Guitar and singer**

**Violet- Lead Guitar and frontman**

**Rouge- Backup Guitar**

**Chaos Controls-**

**Knuckles- Drums**

**Tails- Keyboard**

**Silver-Base**

**Shadow- Lead Guitar/frontman**

**Sonic- Guitar**

**Scourge- Rapper when needed, also backup guitar player**

**So, let's put this simply, shall we? **

**If I don't say otherwise, I don't own the song. **_Italics _**out of quotation marks are a characters thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does. I own the bands, Rain and Violet, and that's all. And this story.**

**Let the story begin. **

**Sol Control**

~*Unknown Band Member*~

_We are Sol Control, some call us just another band, some call us rebels, some go so far as to call us revolutionaries, but to us, we're just a group of friends who got lucky. _

_It all started in high school, with six teenagers that barely even know each other's names. We didn't think we'd be standing in Chicago within a year. Much less on stage, about to open a concert for a famous band. But we did. I guess I should start where it all began..._

"No eating, no drinking, no talking, no tapping, no texting! Break a rule, add another day of detention." Mrs. Vanilla, music teacher extraordinaire. Also our Keyboard player's mother.

_If I want to tell this right.. I need to start from the __**real **__start of this story. _

**Earlier that day... **

"Wake up Violet! Sonic's waiting in the car! He's driving you so you can talk!" My mom called, waking me up.

I hopped up, excited. _Sonic's home! Yay! I haven't seen him since he left on the across the country tour! _I thought.Yeah, my brother is in a band, the Chaos Controls, an all guys band. I'm best friends with the frontman's sister.

Aside from that, I got up and grabbed my brush, running it quickly through my violet colored hair and grabbing two hairpins and a hair tie. I put on a change of clothes. Purple cami, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. I grabbed my bag, which was a completely black messenger bag.

You may think I'm emo or goth, I'm not, I just like black and purple. It combats my red, white, and blue brother. I ran out the door, the two hairpins caught in my teeth as I slid into the car and opened up the small mirror. As Sonic drove out, I pulled my hair to the side and made it into a messy braid, pinning what I absolutely had to. (**A/N: Think Elsa's hair but a deep purple.) **He dropped me off at my high school, Mobius High School. Our mascot is a hedgehog. I walked in, my head high with a smirk plastered on my face as I waved to my _extremely _famous brother.

"Who is he, your boyfriend?" A cheerleader named Sally Acorn asked.

I shook my head. "Brother. And ladies, if you want to be with him, you gotta go through me!" I said, the last sentence far louder than the first.

"No shouting!" Principal Robotnik shouted.

"That is an oxymoron sir!" I shouted in return. He came over to me, scratching something on his little paper thing. "Detention." I read, shaking my head at him a bit.

"Don't push it." He said in annoyance.

I mock-saluted. "Sir yes sir!" I said, then headed to class, meeting up with my BFF Rain on the way.

"You really should leave Egg-head alone." She said as we headed in the direction of our Civics class.

"But it's fun to mess with him! And if I didn't, I'd never get the chance to play music during detention." I said. Despite my love for music, my parents wouldn't get me a guitar, or any instrument for that matter.

We walked in a minute after class started. "You're late." The teacher, Mr. Mephilies, said.

"Sorry sir, Principal Robotnik wanted to speak with me before class." I said, not lying but not telling the full truth.

He nodded, then turned to Rain as I went to my seat. "Miss Hedgeland." He said angrily. "Detention in the music room after school." He snapped, and Rain said a soft "Yes sir." Before she ran to her seat.

_And well, here we are, detention._

Above us, the plumbing made some noise. We all looked up, some of us smirking, some of us scowling or looking in disgust. "Oh, I am telling Robotnik about this." She said. "Clean this room while I am gone." She said, then left.

I looked around behind me. Six other girls were there, counting Rain. "Well, let's clean." I said with a small growl, snatching up the rag that I had been given and heading off to the instruments.

**A/N: well, that's the start folks.**


	2. Authors note

I am going to be INACTIVE for awhile. Personal issues came up. ALL MY STORIES ARE ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! 


End file.
